El retrato
by Seth Snape Lupin
Summary: Un dia Harry decide recorrer la escuela para encontrar una misteriosa voz que le lleva a encontrar secretos jamás vistos. Un cuadro en las mazmorras? - Historia yaoi -


Titulo. El retrato

Autor: Seth Snape_Malfoy

Beteado: Dulce_Snape

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rowling y la idea de la historia mía, una disculpa si se llegara a parecer con la de alguien mas; que por mi bien espero que eso no pase

Personajes: Severus, Harry

Resumen:  
Un dia Harry decide recorrer la escuela para encontrar una misteriosa voz, que le lleva a encontrar secretos jamás vistos. Un cuadro en las mazmorras?

One-Shot

N-15 (leve contenido sexual) (YAOI; SLASH, no apto para homofobicos)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Que día tan aburrido…no encuentro que hacer…

Estoy aquí sentado mirando por la ventana; afuera llueve a cantaros y mis mejores amigos follan al lado de mi cama; Dios bendiga las cortinas y el hechizo silenciador, porque de no existir, estaría por ahí, duro y muy avergonzado.

—Me pregunto si ellos me escucharan a mí…

— ¡Chicos, voy a salir un rato!…no me busquen.

Si lo pienso bien, ¿por qué abrían de hacerlo, si lo que quieren es tener privacidad? Yo ya no estoy tan dispuesto a ver las curvas de mi mejor amiga pasearse por mi habitación; tal vez tenga suerte y me tope con Malfoy; estoy tan aburrido que quizá pueda entretenerme molestándolo.

Últimamente ha dejado de haber emoción, es mi último año y no hay muchos secretos nuevos que descubrir en el castillo; prácticamente he recorrido todos los pasillos visibles y no visibles de este lugar.

He salido de la torre y doblo a la derecha.

— ¿Por qué no me muestras algo divertido de ti? —dijo al aire.

— ¿Por qué no me muestras algún secreto que nadie sepa?

Bajo muchas escaleras; después camino hacia la izquierda; encuentro otro pasillo largo y camino hacia el frente; en un instante, ya doblé a la derecha.

—Grrr… ¿a dónde demonios voy? Ya eh estado aquí antes, pero si mal no recuerdo, aquí no hay nada, excepto el despacho del profesor Snape y luego un pasillo largo. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca he ido más allá; claro que, si lo razonamos, ¿quién demonios se aventuraría a pasar por las narices de Snape para seguir un mugriento pasillo?

—Bueno, yo pedí una aventura y aquí la tengo; no pienso acobardarme ahora, ¿o sí?

Muy despacito y con sigilo, paso frente a los escasos cuadros del pasillo; llego hasta la puerta del despacho del profesor y noto que la puerta está entreabierta; la curiosidad gana y me asomo.

Realmente, no ocurría nada extraño. El malhumorado profesor se encontraba calificando un montón de ensayos que él mismo había encargado. Estaba todo atiborrado; sólo se alcanzaba a ver uno que otro mechón de pelo desaliñado.

—Perfecto, con tanto trabajo no saldrá de ahí en un buen rato.

Seguí caminando; inmediatamente me di cuenta que más allá del despacho del profesor no había ninguna pintura; la luz se desvanecía hasta que prácticamente desapareció. Justamente cuando iba a realizar un lumus una voz me habló.

—Sev, ¿eres tú?. . . Que tonta soy –se escuchó una risa-. Quien más podría ser caminando sin luz por este pasillo; has terminado temprano… pasa.

Frente a mis ojos, se reveló una habitación enorme y que era bastante calidad. Había un recibidor con numerosos y mullidos sillones verdes con plateado; todas las paredes tenían estantes de libros hasta el techo y dos enormes ventanales que partían del piso y ocupaban todo lo alto de la pared; uno de ellos estaba frente a una enorme cama con muchos cojines, sábanas y edredones totalmente negros, igual que las cortinas. Además, había una mesa con tinteros, un closet bastante grande y otras dos puertas.

—Definitivamente, creo que estoy… en, en…

Un ruido proveniente a mis espaldas me sacó bruscamente de la ensoñación; rápidamente por instinto, me oculté en las sombras del pasillo.

— ¿Por qué tienes la puerta abierta? Mmm… otra vez te has ido a jugar… siempre dejas mi cuarto desprotegido cuando te vas.

El hombre vestido de negro entra, toma un tintero de forma extraña y sale del cuarto pronunciando un encantamiento protector; enseguida se retira por donde vino.

Un sentimiento raro invadió al muchacho de ojos verdes; no entendía quien era capaz de familiarizarse tanto con ese hombre, y peor, que ese él se mostrara tan abierto y despreocupado con otra persona; ¿quién sería ella? Aunque no la había visto, algo en su voz le resultaba familiar; sin más, regresó a su cuarto en la torre de Gryffindor.

—Les digo que era algo extraño; él respondió de un modo muy familiar. No digo que el tono fuera muy efusivo, pero podría decir que era hasta gentil; bueno, lo dijo entre susurros porque ella ya no estaba; se fue desde que me abrió la puerta.

—Te abrió la puerta de la habitación… ¡La habitación del profesor Snape! La chica castaña estaba en verdad impresionada.

–No es común que las personas puedan abrir los aposentos privado de un profesor; por lo general necesitan tener un vinculo fuerte para que se les permita entrar en la intimidad de un cuarto; claro, sin la invitación del mismo dueño, por ejemplo.

—Además, Harry más allá del despacho de Snape no hay nada; su cuarto se encuentra en la torre de profesores. Bill y mis hermanos han recorrido ese pasillo y me han dicho que no hay nada ahí.

—Si no me creen, vengan conmigo. El muchacho de lentes se encaminaba rumbo al mentado pasillo.

—No podemos; tenemos pociones dobles.

—Mejor, así tendremos la seguridad de que no va a estar ahí.

Sabiendo que no podrían hacerlo cambiar de opinión, se dirigieron al lugar; pasaron el despacho del profesor con cuidado pero sin mucho problema. Se encontraron con un pasillo largo e iluminado suavemente por el acogedor día; más allá de éste no había otra cosa además de una pequeña pared de 1.20 m que indicaba el fin del camino. Aparte de eso, nada.

—Te lo dije Harry, aquí sólo había una pared.

—Creo que debes reconocer que ella tiene razón —dijo el pelirrojo.

—Ya la vi, dije de un modo exasperado dando un paso más cerca de la pared.

En ese momento a más o menos unos 30 cm en donde se terminaba el paso, apareció un marco grande y elegante con el escudo de Slytherin en una esquina de la madera. Sin embargo, el cuadro estaba vacío.

— ¡Por Merlín! Era cierto. —exclamaron sus compañeros.

—No sabía que había un cuadro ahí; ayer estaba tan oscuro que no supe de donde había salido la habitación pero pensé que había una puerta; no me imaginé que estuviera atrás de un cuadro.

—Y no es cualquier cuadro, este es uno de mucha seguridad. Es uno desvanecente para que nadie pueda dañarlo y tampoco entrar al lo que sea que cuide, en este caso, esa habitación. —Hermione voltea a ver al ojiverde —Lo que tu oíste Harry, fue la voz de la guardiana del marco. Debió haberte confundido con Snape por alguna razón.

—No lo sé, no recuerdo haber hecho nada.

— ¿No tuviste clases de oclumancia con Snape? —comentó Ron

— ¡Eso es! —Snape te transfirió una parte de su magia cuando tuvieron el accidente donde viste sus recuerdos.

—Pero yo no he sentido nada….

Nosotros lo hemos notado un par de veces, muy levemente; pero definitivamente sí puede ser que esa pequeña magia que tienes de Snape y el hecho de que te presentaras en la oscuridad -Sev siempre anda por ahí a oscuras- fue lo que hizo que te abriera la puerta.

—Vamos. —No quería hablar más del tema, se sentía un poco dolido y algo confundido.

Los siguientes días, me la pasé perdido en mis pensamientos, lo cual era más notorio cuando me tocaba pociones; estas no salían mal gracias a que Hermione hacía la de ambos. Aún así, salía con una buena baja de puntos para mi casa cada clase; pero nadie me culpaba, Neville perdía más puntos con sus pociones.

Pasaron varias semanas y la situación continuaba; realmente no había mucho que pensar acerca de la situación, y como no había que pensar eso era exactamente lo que hacía: no pensaba en nada; no obstante, quería verla, quería saber quién era ella.

Bajé hasta el despacho y busqué el cuadro.

Vacío, otra vez.

— ¿Que hago para verte? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para saber quién eres?

Se escuchó una risa en el aire. —Sólo tienes que pedírmelo; no es necesario que grites o todo el castillo te va a oír y Sev se puede enojar—.

Ahí estaba y por fin podía ver su rostro: tenía una piel blanca como la leche; unos ojos negros, profundos; un cabello negro, largo, brillante y fino cayendo en cascada por debajo de su cintura; una sonrisa hermosa y abierta; una voz suave, cálida y segura. Si no hubiera sido un cuadro, me hubiera enamorado de ella.

—Eres hijo de Lily, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿La conoce? ¿Quién es usted?

—Me lo imaginé; Lily es la mejor amiga de Sev; tus ojos, son iguales a los de ella, tengo mucho tiempo que no la veo; casi desde que Severus salió de la escuela. Me imagino que al ser su hijo eres amigo de Severus, ¿verdad? ¿Lo estás buscando?

En ese momento, no sabía qué decir, todo eso había sido demasiada información.

—Sí. —Fue todo lo que pude responder.

—Entonces pasa ponte cómodo. No tarda en volver; fue a arreglar asuntos con el Lord.

Se abrió la puerta y con una corriente mágica fui empujado dentro de las habitaciones que jamás imaginé que vería. Mire de nuevo todo a mi alrededor; estaba igual que la última vez que estuve ahí; sólo que esta vez, él estaba dentro.

Había pequeñas cosas que no noté en mi primera vista y ya que por lo visto, Snape se encontraba fuera y posiblemente no regresara en un buen rato, decidí curiosear porque, Dios, cada cuándo se tiene la oportunidad de hurgar en la intimidad de un hombre como Snape?

Había cuadros pequeños intercalados en espacios reducidos con los libros; miré su escritorio y encontré las calificaciones de todos los alumnos; entonces, se me ocurrió hacer una pequeña maldad: empezando con la mía y siguiendo con la de Neville, Hermione y Ron modifiqué nuestras notas aumentándolas significativamente; en cambio al pesado de Malfoy casi lo reprobé; digo, oportunidades como ésta no se ven todos los días.

Satisfecho con la "travesura", me dirijo a las puertas; tras la primera había un pequeño laboratorio con calderos e ingredientes y tras la segunda un amplio baño con tina tipo sauna -de piedra-, jabones de todo tipo y sustancias en frasquitos que no sabía para que eran; toallas negras, dos batas -una negra y otra verde- y un espejo que reflejaba todo el sauna del piso al techo y de pared a pared.

— ¡Oh Merlín! Si tuviera sexo, se vería todo de todo.-comenté en voz alta, tanto emocionado como excitado.

Me sonrojé totalmente al pensar en MI maestro totalmente desnudo en ese baño; en el botiquín había cremas, ungüentos, pasta dental, cepillos, condones, lubricante, toallas de mano, medicamento para el dolor de cabeza…

—Espera. . . Condones? Lubricante? = A mucho sexo!. Aunque bueno, están algo arrumbados en el fondo del gabinete y parece que el lubricante no se ha usado mucho.

Nuevamente rebuscando por ahí, me encontré un cajón con llave; era curioso que el profesor usara tantas cosas muggles; encontró la llave en el botiquín y abrió la caja encontrando dentro otra cajita negra de unos 35 cm. de largo.

—AAaaahhhh! — Un bello consolador-vibrador de generosa medida y grosor, era más de lo que podía soportar; lo devolví a su lugar, cerré todo y salí del baño; irremediablemente, ya estaba duro.

Continué mi búsqueda hasta el armario; encontré una variedad de túnicas negras y otras verde muy oscuro; camisas, playeras de cuello alto y manga larga predominantemente en color negro y una que otra color verde oscuro; pantalones de vestir, todos en negro, varios zapatos negros, bufandas grises, verdes y negras; guantes, calcetines, etc., etc., etc. casi todo negro; pero algo llamó poderosamente mi atención: una prenda roja y amarilla.

—Algo, ¿Griffyndor? No creo, profesor.

Sin embargo, sí era una bufanda de su casa; con la orilla bordada en color verde. "LiLy Evans"… ¡Era la bufanda de mi madre! ¿Cómo era posible? Tal vez, podría ser… ¡ella pasó la noche con Snape!

Quizá demasiada información otra vez; mejor sigo husmeando. Más adelante encontré una bufanda verde con gris y un uniforme completo de Slytherin con la marca S.S…bueno ya que estaba ahí, ¿por qué no? Me quité la ropa lentamente y empecé a vestirme con la ropa de la otra casa.

—En realidad, no me queda tan mal. Creo que, ¡hasta me gusta!; me gusta el color, combina con mis ojos.

Coloco de nuevo el uniforme, encontrando una manga negra; la jalo y descubro una nueva sección del closet que no había notado.

Ropa muggle.

Y no cualquier ropa; era toda negra: gabardinas negras, pantalones ajustados de cuero o de material plastificado pero también de telas más suaves; camisas, playeras ajustadas y guantes de formas curiosas; botas militares o parecidas; definitivamente cuando Snape se vestía muggle vestía totalmente dark. Y eso, al imaginarlo hizo que me excitara notoriamente dejando volar mi perversión.

— ¡Que deliciosamente sexy y apetitoso ha de verse vestido así!…—ya estaba babeando.

Cerré el closet dirigiéndome a la cama: enorme, negra y suave, justo lo que estaba deseando; me quité la ropa para meterme desnudo en ella; la delicada seda me envolvía haciéndome gemir cada vez que rozaba mi piel caliente.

No es que quisiera, pero realmente tenía que alivia ese dolor punzante que me causaba la entrepierna; bajé la mano y disfruté. Cansado, sudoroso y por mi bien –Severus me despelleja vivo si llegara a encontrar residuos—, limpié. Muerto como estaba, me quedé dormido.

Un ruido, agua cayendo.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

Se abre una puerta y percibo una luz fuerte. Veo una figura moverse; se quita la bata de baño dejando su cuerpo desnudo; escucho un pequeño gemido, algo lastimero.

—¡Snape! —De repente recuerdo todo lo que estaba haciendo el día anterior.

Ufff…por lo visto no se ha dado cuenta de que estoy aquí; me hundo más en las sábanas. El hombre se ve cansado, adolorido, con sueño y apunto de acostarse… error, ya se había acostado.

—¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?…

Snape se encontraba tan cansado que llegó a su habitación, se lavó las heridas, se puso sus ungüentos para el dolor, tomó una poción para dormir sin sueños y se arrastró a su cama… estaba molido y lo único que quería era dormir; ya vería mañana como atormentar a sus alumnos…

Al pobre de Harry solo le quedó estarse quietecito mientras su profesor dormía a su lado, hasta que el sueño también lo venció.

—P- O - T - T - E - R —Susurraban el nombre de una forma dolorosa y bastante molesta.

Pero él tenía sueño, le valía que fuera hora de clases, el estaba cansado y su cama jamás había estado tan calientita, suave y grande; claro que había sentido algo un poco duro rozando entre sus nalgas pero lo más seguro es que se hubiera tratado de un delicioso sueño.

—P- O - T - T - E - R…

—Por favor, déjame dormir; no he pegado el ojo en gran parte de la noche…

—Ah, ¿sí?; y se puede saber, ¿qué ha causado esa situación? —tono de advertencia

—Pues que me he colado al cuarto de Snape, y he estado curioseando por todos lados…

—Eso explica porque está en mi cuarto, en mi cama, DESNUDO y restregándose contra mi cuerpo!. –

—Pro… profe, profesor Snape? —sudaba frío.

—Buenos días, Señor Potter —media sonrisa irónica se dibujó en los labios del profesor.

—Ahhh! Ya me cargo la….

—En efecto señor Potter, eso que está pensando es correcto.

—Yo… es…, yo…

— ¿Cómo entró? —Snape se recuesta en su cama y mira al techo; ambos siguen desnudos.

—Yo lo dejé entrar, Sev —se escucha una risita —. Mi amor, si tan sólo me hubieras dicho que por fin aceptó ser tu pareja…

— ¿PAREJA? —gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Espera… ¿por fin? Eso quiere decir qué…?

—Sí, Señor Potter…usted me gusta.

—A mí también me gustas, pero no esperaba estar desnudo en tu cama antes de siquiera verte —se sonroja—. Y claro, confesártelo.

De repente, el ojinegro se sube en él y lo empieza a besar; total, estando ahí, con todo el escenario listo, no es momento para desperdiciar, ¿verdad?

—Mmmmm… mi madre durmió contigo?

—No; ella era mi mejor amiga, ya lo sabes; el día que peleamos me había dejado cuidando su túnica y su bufanda; no se la pude devolver.

— ¿Quién es ella? —señala a la mujer de un cuadro; ahora que lo nota todos los cuadros están vacíos.

— ¿Ella fue tu pareja? —empezaba a sentirse mal.

—NO; por supuesto, que no; ella es….

—Yo soy…

—Es mi madre.

— ... —

—Snape —haciendo un puchero—, no crea que voy a tener sexo frente a tu madre…

Fin


End file.
